hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Herculoids
The Herculoids was an action cartoon series produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1967 for CBS. Overview The Herculoids featured the warrior king Zandor; his wife, Tara, and their son, Dorno. These three appeared to be the only human inhabitants of their primitive planet. When trouble arose, Zandor summoned a small army of exotic beasts: Igoo, an giant ape with nearly-invulnerable rock-like skin; Zok, a space dragon who generated laser beams from his eyes and tail; Tundro, a dinosaur-rhinoceros hybrid with impenetrable armor and the ability to shoot explosive energy rocks from the horn on his head, and Gloop and Gleep, a pair of protoplasmic shape-shifters. The Herculoids all displayed human-level intelligence, were able to understand human speech and employed impressive combat techniques and teamwork in battle. The Herculoids later appeared in all new adventures on NBC's Space Stars, often crossing over with Space Ghost, Teen Force and Astro and the Space Mutts. Voice cast * Teddy Eccles an Sparky Marcus as Dorno * Virginia Gregg as Tara * Don Messick as Gleep and Gloop * Mike Road as Zandor, Zok, Igoo and Tundro * Paul Frees as Sarko * Vic Perrin as Mekkor Episodes # The Beaked People # The Raider Apes # The Pod Creatures # Sarko the Arkman # The Mole Men # The Pirates # The Spider Man # Mekkor # Destroyer Ants # The Lost Dorgyte # Defeat of Ogron # The Android People # Temple of Trax # Swamp Monster # Laser Lancers # The Raiders # Tiny World of Terror # Prisoners of the Bubblemen # The Time Creatures # The Gladiators of Kyanite # Mekkano, the Machine Master # Invasion of the Electrode Men # Mission of the Amazons # Queen Skorra # Attack of the Faceless People # The Zorbots # Return of Sta-Lak # Revenge of the Pirates # Ruler of the Reptons # The Island of the Gravites # Malak and the Metal Apes # The Return of Torrak # Attack from Space # The Antidote # The Mutoids # The Crystallites Comic books The Herculoids appeared in several comic books: * In the late 1960s, they appeared in issues #1, #2 and #4 through #7 of Hanna-Barbera TV Super Heroes. * In 1978, they appeared in Marvel Comics' TV Stars comic book. * From 1997 to 1999, they appeared in four issues of DC Comics' Cartoon Network Presents. Continuity with Space Stars The Space Stars series included the Herculoids in its canon to show that Zandor and his family and friends were well known throughout the galaxy, and good friends of Space Ghost and the Teen Force. But exactly what had originally made Zandor, Tara and Dorno as anti-technological and as primitivistic as they were shown to be was never explained in any of the episodes. Home media releases On June 14, 2011, Warner Archive released The Herculoids: The Complete Original Animated Series on DVD in region 1 as part of its Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. External links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/G-J/The_Herculoids/ The Herculoids] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:CBS shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index